


First date

by EmmanuelleNtambwe1997



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Erik KIllmonger x Reader - Freeform, Erik Killmonger - Freeform, Erik Killmonger x plus size reader, Erik Stevens - Freeform, F/M, erik killmonger x you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 22:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997/pseuds/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997





	First date

 

  


 

 

-You met Erik at a random farmers market, you were buying vegetables to try a new recipe when a thief tried to steal your purse. Erik was quick to react and tackled the thief to the ground before snatching your purse away from his grasp and making him apologize to you

 

-“Are you okay?” Erik asked as he saw your shocked expression. It took you a few minutes to comprehend what had happened before you reassured him that you were doing fine. Ten minutes later, you had bought everything you needed while Erik stayed by your side, the attraction between you two being palpable

 

-He politely asked you for your number, which you happily gave to him, before he promised you that he’d take you out on a date. It took him two days to ask you out as he didn’t want to overwhelm you, but couldn’t stop himself from texting you 24/7 as he already had fallen head over heels for you

 

-Erik informed you that he didn’t want you to dress fancy for him, that made your heart flutter in your chest as it was very thoughtful of him. “I don’t want your feet to ache or have you constantly check your outfit. I just want you to feel comfortable and relaxed” he said an hour before the date to which you couldn’t help but grin from ear to ear

 

-You chose a cute but simple outfit while rocking your natural hair. An hour later, Erik was standing at your door with a bouquet of flowers in his hands, “Wow, you are so gorgeous” he gushed while shaking his head, his eyes scanning you from head to toe

 

  


 

-“Thanks” you whispered while greeting him with a hug, trying to not lose yourself at the delicate feeling of his strong arms holding you close to him. “So, what’s the plan?” you asked after pulling away and taking your keys and purse, “I was thinking about driving to a private field and enjoy the Wakandan nature while having picnic”

 

-Erik’s idea made you grin as it sounded perfect, “Let’s go!” you exclaimed excitedly while stepping out of your house. He chuckled while his heart skipped a beat at the sight of you glowing like the beautiful goddess you were

 

-The two of you walked over to his car, Erik held the door open for you and watched you get into the passenger’s seat while mumbling, “Oh boy, am I whipped”. He quickly got into the driver’s seat before pulling out of your drive way, his stomach churning as your presence left him mesmerized

 

-Twenty minutes later, the two of you were strolling hand in hand through the beautiful, private field. Erik was holding the picnic basket in his other hand while trying to find the perfect spot to sit down, he found it several minutes later and didn’t let you help him spread out the blanket on the grass

 

-“This is breathtaking” you gushed after sitting down and admiring the beautiful surrounding, your heart feeling like it was about to burst from all the intense emotions you were feeling. “It is, but I find you even more breathtaking, [Y/N]” Erik’s words had you grinning while he began to unpack the food he had brought along for the picnic

 

  


 

-The two of you began to talk about your families and childhood. Hearing Erik’s heartbreaking story made tears fill your eyes, you held his hand while he explained his trauma to you. Not once did you interrupt him or judge him for which he was very grateful. He never spoke about fears, insecurities and inner demons with past lovers and love interests, but something about you just made him want to open up and reveal himself to you

 

-“Thank you for sharing your stories with me” you whispered once he was done. The two of you were done eating and you felt an immense urge to press your lips against Erik’s plump ones, so that’s exactly what you did. He was caught off guard but was instantly lost himself into the delicate feelings of the kiss

 

-He couldn’t help but let out a soft hum while wrapping his strong arms around you and placing you on his lap. You straddled his lap and wrapped your arms around his neck while moving your lips passionately against his

 

-“You’re a goddess, [Y/N]” Erik whispered in between the kiss while he wrapped his strong arms around your thick waist. It felt so right being in each other’s arms while letting your lips meet in tender kisses, it was clear that you were in love with one another

 

-Seconds later, the two of you pulled away from the sensual kiss and stared deeply into each other’s eyes, no words being spoken. It was like you were gazing into each other’s souls and it didn’t bother none of you two

 

-“Can I take you out on another date?” Erik whispered while tracing his finger up and down your neck, making delicate chills run down your back. “Yes, you can” you smiled before leaning in and letting your lips meet in another passionate kiss

 


End file.
